Lost in Zone
by PokeWielders
Summary: Teiko Middle School Basketball club. Over the years, they made vast reputation of themselves over the years. But in the new days, they have formed a team known as the General Of Miracles. With them was a Manager with extraordinary ability and a Rumor of a Phantom Sixth Man that glued the Team together. What will happen after Four years when this manager and Sixth Man fall in Dismay
1. Prologue

**This is my first Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction. Before creating this fanfic, I have researched this Fanfiction area a bit. It seems that Kuroko No Basket's Fan fiction Readers are decreasing day by day. Not only that but writers have also decreased in numbers.**

**I knew right away that there will be no fun, if there are no Readers. But since I have already thought of a plot and a story, I just couldn't help but start writing here.**

**Readers who will read this, please Review to show you're criticism. I am a Novice writer, but I'm a Veteran Reader. So I only hope that my work won't be this much disappointing.**

**Please Read, Review, follow this. And let others know that KNB fanfiction are still alive.**

* * *

Lost in the Zone~ Kuroko No Basket

Prologue

"Ahhh... So hot..." Satsuki Momoi, a Middle School student of Teiko. Even though being one of the most "Gorgeous" students in Teiko Middle School. She lacked something very endearing.

'Friends' the very definition of it was so simple. But to her, getting it in her grasp was too hard to be true.

The school bell rung. Class has ended. Momoi sighed. She was going home today. Alone again. She looked to the left.

"Hey, wanna stop by the Bakery Shop?"

"I wanna buy some Crêpes!"

"Yeah, I heard they are really good of that shop!"

"Let's then go girls..."

The gossiping made Momoi's ears hurt.

"Tch... Typical friends group..." Momoi grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom smacking the door on the way. The girls were quite scared by the sudden reaction.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Who knows..."

* * *

It was almost 7. The sun has set down. Darkness enveloped the skies. The stars started sparkling as the moon had a glossy appearance.

Normally a girl should've made it to her home by then since school breaks at 5 pm. But, like always, Momoi was playing on the swing in the Park. It was really dark putside but the city was still glowing with Streetlights and lighting around the marts and shops. Even though it was evening and close to Night, the City was as loud as it can be.

"So loud..." Momoi cupped her ears for a few seconds. Then she noticed her wristwatch.

For years, she never attained the courage to communicate with People and ended up alone with no friends. She wanted friends so badly yet she never got one all these years she spent. She felt too lonely to live in her world. It had no fun. Everything felt boring. She sometimes hated sports because of her physical attributes. Her physic made her very vulnerable and it felt like daggers when the delinquent boys always stared at her during P.E. session. She could never make a friend. And she despised the awkward looks of tenacious men.

Despite all her conditions and helplessness in terms of making good friends, she was popular because of the looks. But that never satisfied her.

"Of course there was Daichi Aomine from her childhood in the basketball team where she was the manager at. But it was more like she was Aomine's caretaker or elder sister.

"It's already passed 7 huh... I guess I should go back home...even though I hate it..."

Momoi exited the park and walked along the lightened street. Then suddenly she stopped. "Its so hot the whole day..." Momoi had sweat falling across her skin. Then she noticed a group of boys of the same school. Teiko Middle School. More frankly, that was Dai-chan and his Basketball teammates.

"Here! Guys! Cool refreshing icy Popsicles." All 6 of them were biting off the popsicles and gossiping terribly.

Momoi backed away in the dark under a tree.

"Ah... Popsicles huh...they look tasty..." With a tired voice, she murmured to herself. As the sweat crawled, her want for those popsicles increased.

"Here..." Suddenly out of nowhere...she saw something blue appear in front of her vision.

'Popsicle?...'Momoi thought to herself but then cleared her eyes.

'It's a boy' she then felt confused. Without her noticing, A light blue haired boy at the same age, same of her and wearing same school uniform, was standing right in front of her, while handing out something.

"Here..."

Momoi looked closely what it was.

"It's a...stick?" The boy had given her a popsicle stick after already eating it.

Momoi felt a bit depressed and a little angry as she held the stick. But she when she turned it around, her heart warmed up as she felt bliss for the first time after many years. She was surprised but she was happy.

'Winner!' was the word written on the top of the stick. She just won a jackpot. But, this was all because of him. He won it. But not even knowing that he gave it too her so simply. It was Kuroko Tetsuya, the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generations of Miraculous. Due to the boy's lack if presence, Momoi never hardly noticed him up close. But seeing him this close to her and that kindness of him made her heart flutter.

"DARLING!" She jumped on him in excitement. The boy, unable to handle a sudden weight over him, he fell on the ground.

'He's not tall but passes me in height, he is a bit skinny and doesn't have any developed muscle, he's quite weak..not strong enough... ' Momoi scanned him as she positioned herself on top of him due to the fall.

"But... You're PERFECT!" She squealed. The boy unable to grasp all these event, felt confused. He had a vacant look in his face. Momoi blushed seeing his face up close.

"Sooooooo CUTE!" Momoi was day dreaming. 'He's not even blushing or staring at me weirdly '

"Ano...excuse me...but it would be appreciable for me if you could get off...I can't breath..."

Realizing the fact, Momoi quickly got off of him and let him stand. As he stood and brushed the dirt from his shirt. Momoi decided something.

"Tetsu-kun, Can I be your Girlfriend?" She asked hugging his arm. The boy felt s bit uncomfortable but he couldn't brush her off like that. He looked away from her and said,

"No..."

"Yes... Thanks, now, I'm officially your Girlfriend.."

"Ano...you misunderstood... I said n-"

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes..but"

"Great! I'm staying at your place today!" Momoi squealed in excitement. And danced in the road.

For a reason, she felt really happy. Her heart was pounding every second she felt his presence. It was like the Phantom Sixth Man may have a lack of presence, but whenever one notices that presence, it feels really extraordinary.

'I don't know what's this feeling... Why am I so happy that I can't stop smiling.'

For the first time, Momoi felt like it was so much awesome to have someone's presence in your life. But she never thought it would be her love at first sight.

With her squealing and dancing, the unnoticeable Blue haired boy just stood there completely sunk in confusion. Somewhere in his mid, he felt like he was about to enter into a wholly new future of misfortune since he felt a bit miserable for some reason.

Stopping the dance, the blissful girl Momoi tiptoed to this mysterious boy and looked up at him getting close.

"Tetsu Kun...please, it's weird I know but can you introduce yourself to me, all over again .. Because this time.. I want to know you well... Please?" Momoi asked leaning even closer to him and looking into his blue eyes with her big sparkling eyes.

Kuroko felt a bit uncomfortable. He was unsure why his Manager was clinging in on him so much. He already gave his introduces to the team. Then why...

But he knew right then, the more he delayed the more Momoi was closing the gap in on him. Backing his head away a bit, the boy simply replied,

"Kuroko...Kuroko Tetsuya...of Teiko Middle School Basketball Club."

* * *

**How was this first chapter? Pretty simple. I know. But It was just a protologue Type Of Chapter. This Fanfiction is mainly Drama, Sports. So a lot of twisted scenes are about to come. This fanfiction will be more than 15 chapters. That's the only spoiler I have till now.**


	2. It has been 4 years

**Hello, Minna, I'm happy that many noticed my work. I feel happy. Well, Sorry for The Delay... I had college. So it wasn't much easy. And now for a bit entertaining conversation,**

**Momoi: The Prologue seemed fine. My meeting up and confession was well put. Good Job Author.**

**Thank you Momoi. Well let's not wait one moment and start off this chapter shall we...**

**This is the Official Chapter 1 and the Starting of the Fanfiction. I hope you'll all enjoy.**

**~PokeWielders**

**Note:**

**Momoi Age 21**

**Kuroko Age 21**

**OCs: Age 20 to 22****I**

* * *

** t's been 4 years, hasn't it?**

It was a sunny day, like the previous days of the week.

"Sunday... Of course it would be sunny" Momoi murmured to herself. Momoi was now lying her head on the bench resting as much as possible. She was whining how restless the day was. But to her, the day wasn't that bad. She had someone that would accompany her or someone she would force to accompany her.

"Momoi... It's actually the third period. Professor Kyouse would only blame me for your slacking..." A voice rang her ears.

"But... Kuroko... I want to sleep more and more... So please..." The lazy Momoi replied with a dull and tired voice.

"Why? Why haven't you sleep last night?" Kuroko asked with a concern look.

Still lying her head on the bench, Momoi smiled at Kuroko.

"How can I ? You just gave me permission to call you Kuroko from now on..." The voice was still tired but with a feint sign of joy.

"I don't want to bother with it..but is it a reason for you to not sleep the whole night? You also gave me permission to call you just Momoi and not Momoi-san." The blant words from Kuroko made Momoi a bit sad.

"But...it was me who asked you to not call me by -san.. Only Momoi... You never even asked for the permission..."

"Um..sorry?"

"Sorry? Why are you apologising Kuroko!? Although you look cute while apologising, but you should be more Demanding...but that will ruin..cute personality...UGH! Why are you so dense! Kuroko-kun... Chuuu~" while jumbling in her thoughts and her lines while talking with Kuroko, Momoi suddenly felt the urge to give a kiss on Kuroko's lips unintentionally and by that time,

"Uh... I understand. But it would be good if you backed off a bit, Momoi" the Confused and frightened Kuroko suddenly stopped Momoi as he got ahold of the atmosphere in the hallroom.

Suddenly Momoi realized that she already got up and was too near to Kuroko. Their face had millimetres gap.

Everyone in the hall was staring at them with their own made several imagination.

"Tetsuya-kun, Satsuki-san... I know you have grown adult and now College Students but it's still in the middle of the class. So..." The Professor, Kyouse Nakamura told them standing on the bottom of the hallroom with a Notebook infront of his face covering his embarrassment

"Oh...no..." Momoi's face turned beetroot red as she looked down to him from her seat. Several guys sent daggering glares at Kuroko which he pretty much didn't care. Very few girls felt a bit sad and gave a menacing glare at Momoi. Momoi sunk deep into the bench and held her face while sinking underneath.

"Umm.. Momoi?"

"Yes...?"

" I'm facing difficulties. Those guys are staring at me wierdly. Please do refrain from any of these actions from later on, before I get into trouble..."

"You too...?" Momoi was left alone. She felt sad and gave him the puppy eyes.

"Ahem... Let's continue with Suzuki's thesis paper..."

And so, the class continued while Momoi became very attentive in order to drive everyone's attention on her.

"Why? Me?"

~During Break...

"Kuroko, when will you go to the court again? The Basketball club has become boring without you..." Momoi whined while following Kuroko from behind.

"I apologise, Momoi-san.. But I thought I already told y-"

"MOMOI...SAN? SAN? Again?" Momoi became furious and sad. She then dramatically fell on her knees and spread them while biting on her sweater with a white handkerchief in her grasp.

"When will he ever understand?" Momoi looked up to sent puppy eyes' stare again but Kuroko disappeared...or that was supposed to happen but,

"Kuroko..." Momoi felt a bit pity for the guy. She felt an uneasy feeling in her heart. Like she was seeing someone getting torn part by part every second. In front of her was Kuroko Tetsuya...who 'unfortunately'... didn't disappear.

"Umm...where are you, Kuroko-kun? Kuroko-kun? Aww... It's hard to find him nowadays..." With that sad content in her heart, she faked it.

"Stop it with the lies... Momoi... You can see me. Don't pretend that you lost me...you can see me right?" At her left, Kuroko punched the wall and became close to Momoi. Momoi found themselves at an awkward standing position like the boy was practically forcing the girl to the wall.

But that wasn't it. Kuroko never even had that kind of intention. He was just irritated and pained.

"Kuroko... I..."

"This isn't the first time you pretended like that... I'm keep telling you..." Kuroko then took his hand back from the wall and turned around and walked away.

"I can't be ignored anymore... I can't disappear anymore.." With that, Momoi was left alone on the corner as he was out of sight.

"What about... The Basketball Club..." Momoi just murmured to herself clutching her heart. Things weren't the same as they were before.

Momoi's eyes his behind her hair as she looked up in the sky and sighed.

"Why did this happen...? Why did you of all people changed?"

Suddenly, Momoi got called from far away.

"Manager! We're going to the clubroom and then stop by to the court to do some practice... You'll come right?" A tall student about 170 cm and with black hair called out to Momoi.

"Yes, Fu-kun!" Momoi gave an affirmative reply. Momoi Satsuki was as always, the respected Manager of the College Basketball Club as a result of her fondness in Basketball. It wasn't her fondness at first but those around her, showed her how amazing Basketball could be, despite having the chance to play Basketball due to the lack of Athleticism.

"Oy, Furahashi.. Let's go.. And Senpai! YOU'RE LOOKING BEAUTIFUL AS ALWAYS!"

"Thank you, Jou-chan! Look at All of you! I wish I could play Basketball like you guys...but I'm not that athletic and I have gain more weight despite dieting..." Momoi unhappily whined.

"Senpai! Actually that weight comes from your..." Before the person was about to tell a unnerving truth about her, Furahashi slapped the back of his head and shut him down.

"I'll drop by to check on how everyone's doing, tell Hirono-kun to join you as well, Jou-chan!" Jou-chan, or Kiriya Jouichiro was a Basketball club member who was even taller with the height of 200+ cm. His hair was light brown.

"Don't worry, Senpai! I've already caught Hirono-senpai! He's right here." Jouichiro was holding on to a really normal and short player, almost as short as Kuroko. His height was 167 cm. He had a mix of black and golden hair.

"Jouichiro-kun! Let go off me! I have seniority over you!"

"No can do"

"Good Job, Jou-chan! I'll come just in a few minutes... I have to give this lunch box to Kuroko-"

Suddenly everyone's eyes went dark and they all seemed a bit dull. The tension of the atmosphere arised and thickened.

"Senpai..." Jouichiro had his eyes hidden behind his hair as he looked a away.

"Y..yes, Jou-chan?"

"Forget about him... He's no good for you..."

Momoi's eyes widened in shock. She never thought she would hear that from the Brown haired athlete.

Jouichiro along with the rest of the gang walked away in the direction of the clubroom. Momoi just stood there.

"Last year...was so..lively... Why did this have to happen like this? Kuroko-kun.."

.

This was Kuroko's present, his new life. Kuroko now...was a person with no dreams. As he lost everything that meant so much to him.

Kuroko walked as far as he could. The University grounds were really wide. It takes a while to reach every destination. With that in mind, Kuroko stopped washed his face as he always had a bottle of water and then dried it using his towel. There he stood still while watching downwards. As if fate has gone all out on him.

With a blant appearance, there he was...

Kuroko Tetsuya,

Age 21…

Height 165.1 cm…

Weight 52 kg…

Honours Student at Kentoku University …

2nd Year Student...

Affiliation: N/A...

... Former Basketball Player...

* * *

And** Done! How was this chapter? I wanted to make it 2k+ words but I hope it wasn't too short! Thank you for reading the chapter. I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter! Until then...**

**Bye...Matane..**


End file.
